dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Full Power (Super Broly)
Dragon Ball Movie 20 website |ref = |manga debut = Dragon Ball Super Jump Carnival Book |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 20 |ova debut = |game debut = |type =Ability |subtype = |group =lssj |class =Supplementary |range =User |parent = Super Broly |related =* Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan 4 * Legendary Saiyan |derived = |tools = |users =*Broly}} is the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation of a Saiyan who has combined their Super Saiyan form with the Great Monkey Transformation, achieving a unique form. It is the full-power version of his Super Broly state, which combines the Great Monkey Transformation with the traditional Super Saiyan form, resulting in a being of inconceivable power. Appearance This state is vastly different from the traditional Super Saiyan transformation. It gives Broly massively overbuilt muscles, as well as rigid spiked hair (a trait also shared by the Super Saiyan Third Grade); the user also loses their irises, a trait that Third Grade and Rage displayed, though only temporarily. Irises can be displayed in brief instances, as Broly's irises briefly returned during his fight with Gogeta. In this instance, they are golden, the same color as the Wrath state. However, unlike the original Super Saiyan state, the user's hair takes on a green tint.Dragon Ball Super: Broly In addition the increased muscle mass, the user seems to be much taller than their normal form whenever they are transformed into this state. When Broly transforms, he grows to an astounding three meters in height. The aura presented by this state possesses several noticeable differences from the aura presented by the standard Super Saiyan form. In this form, Broly's aura, is pure green with a golden interior outline around himself. Attributes The Super Saiyan Broly (Full Power) is the completed version of the Super Broly form, combining Super Saiyan with the Great Monkey Transformation, and displays traits similar to both. This form was strong enough to fight Gogeta in Super Saiyan form, forcing him to transform to Super Saiyan Blue. Broly-type Super Saiyan Like the traditional Super Saiyan line, the Legendary Saiyan has multiple levels of power. These are referred to as the Broly-type Super Saiyan transformations, or simply a .Daizenshū 6, page 125 These levels of power are all technically the Super Saiyan Broly (Full Power) transformation itself; the only thing that truly differentiates them, besides some physical variations, is the power output the user chooses to adopt. Super Broly A weaker version of his final form, when Broly is still in control of himself, he can transform into a unique Super Saiyan form known as Super Broly. In this form, his muscle mass increases and he loses his pupils. However, his hair is golden like the traditional Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Trailer 1 In Other Media Video Games In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission 6 trailer, Broly showcased his Super Saiyan Full Power transformation against Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta. Trivia * This transformation bears a number of similarities to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation from the anime-only sequel Dragon Ball GT. ** Namely, it is the Great Monkey Transformation's power combined with that of the Super Saiyan transformation. *Despite its inclusion in the film, the Super Saiyan Full Power transformation was not included in Toriyama's original script, and was added by Toei themselves. Notes and references See also * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan Rage Category:Super Saiyan Transformations